mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chef Watanabe (MySims)
Chef Hisao Watanabe is a Japanese man who comes to your town in hopes of opening his own sushi restaurant and bar. He's a master of knives and his expertise is making sushi. He hopes that his son, Jimmy Watanabe, will follow in his footsteps, despite his son's allergies to fish. Profile Chef Watanabe has dedicated his life to the art of sushi. With patience and precision he’s learned to make every piece of sushi a masterpiece. Every cut is exact, every roll perfectly round. Not a single grain of rice is out of place. All that remains is to teach his trade to his boy, Jimmy. Sure Jimmy’s terrified of knives and has a severe allergy to fish, but Chef Watanabe knows in his heart that his son was born to make sushi! Will Jimmy ever return to town and embrace his destiny? Interests Tasks Task 1 Description: Hmm...I may have ordered too much mackerel. I need to store 1,000 lbs. of saba. Requirements: Sink with 20 Rainbow Trout Reward: None Hint: Trout may not make good sushi, but it does make good sinks. I hear it can be fished up quite easily in the town center. Thanking Dialogue: Arigato! Finally a place to store my excess fish! Task 2 Description: I am afraid it turns out that sink was not enough room to store all of my fish. I really could use a bathtub! Requirements: Bathtub with 30 Crab Reward: Counter - Island blueprint Hint: Crabs around here live in forest streams…what's up with that!? Thanking Dialogue: Many thanks! I will be able to hold dozens of fish in this bathtub. Task 3 Description: My friend, I was wrong yet again…my fish overflow! A hottub may be sufficient… Requirements: Hot Tub with 20 Octopus and 30 Rainbow Trout Reward: Flower Stand - Watanabe's blueprint Hint: My famous octopus and cucumber salad always starts off with a good day of fishing in the forest. Thanking Dialogue: Such ample storage space! Many thanks to you, my friend. I feel this will be sufficient. Task 4 Description: I'm missing the key ingredient that any great Sushi Bar needs: Karaoke! Requirements: Karaoke Machine with 10 Stone and 20 Organic Reward: Decorative - Sushi Lantern Hint: I try to use organically-grown vegetables in all of my dishes. I like to dig them up deep in the forest. Thanking Dialogue: Sugoi! Let us provide vocals to music! Dialogue Hotel Introduction *Hajimemashite! My name is Chef Watanabe. I have studied the art of sushi for the past forty years, and now I come to this town to lend both my aid and my cuisine, if you would have them. Accept Move-In * Arigato gozaimashita! I accept! I shall remain here while you prepare my sushi restaurant. I humbly and eagerly look forward to seeing your creation. After You Build House *Domo arigato! The restaurant you have built is most satisfying. I cannot wait to prepare my cuisine! Request For More Stuff *Do you know what I've learned after a lifetime of cooking, name? Nothing is Tastier than fresh sushi. Star Level 3 *Don't tell anyone I told you this, but this hat is made from fifteen pounds of real tuna sashimi! *The secret of my nori's freshness comes from its being harvested by mermaids in waters never before touched by humans. *I fear my son Jimmy may never follow in my footsteps… He's afraid of things both sharp and raw! Star Level 4 *Pre-packaged sushi from a supermarket is an abomination, and should not be allowed to exist! *I've learned my knife-wielding skills from many disciplines: master chefs, ninja masters, even pirates! *I lived in this town many years ago when there was a man who controlled essences much like you. When he disappeared, things changed. But now, with you here, I feel things are like the old days—things are good. Star Level 5 *One must look deep within their soul for the answers to many difficult questions, the hardest of which is: how much wasabi to use? Beware! Too much, and you will drown out the taste of fish. Too little, and you won't have that spicy kick. These are questions we must ask ourselves everyday...and everyday we must answer. *I will be happy when everybody learns to juggle knives like me. Hai! Hai! Hai! *Seaweed salad's rubbery texture seems to turn some off, but to me, it's delightful! How do you feel about it? Best Friend *name, your gifts are very gracious. Your friendship is more valuable to me than a hundred pounds of Copper River salmon. Best Friend Reward *Chef Watanabe's Outfit}} Category:MySims Character Tabs